Xander Gray
"Charlemagne has done a mistake to challenge us.....soon we technomages will be the saviors of overlanders and everybody will know the true power of Magitek." Xander talking with his mage units Xander Grey is an overlander general and High Mage of the imperial army who commands all the squads of magitek units and technomages serving the New Overlander Empire during the Second Dimensional War. He is known for being a ruthless and sadist man and one of the most powerful and brilliant technomancer and strategist ever existed on Mobius Prime. Main Information: Name: Xander Grey Species: '''Overlander '''Age: '''Somewhere in his 40's '''Residence: '''West Eurish, United Federation (formerly), Northamer (Mega Central) '''Occupation: Torturer and Commander in Chief of Magitek Special Infantry Unit and imperial mages Position: '''High Mage of Overlander Imperial Army '''Ethnicity: Eurishian Appearence: Xander is a tall and slim overlander, with long white hair and light green eyes and is known for having often a cold and emotionless look on his face which can freeze the blood in the veins of many. Like many other imperial mages he wears long black and shining light blue hooded robes enchanted with magitek which function as a magical armor capable of granting defense against energy attacks and physical blows. History: Unlike many mages and soldiers of imperial army, Xander was born in a small town of United Federation, growing up in human society and getting to know of his magical abilities. After learning of the overlander conflict against mobians, the kid began to feel a deep hatred of "animals" and their allies in the United Federation's government and their GUN military forces and blamed the human nation for their "neglicence" into stopping "vermin's infestation" all over Mobius Prime. For this reason, Xander decided to leave his home and join the overlander imperial army eager to get his revenge against the mobians and all the factions opposing his people. After being trained in one of empire's magic schools and proving his power and talent for leadership in the army, the overlander was promoted to "High Mage" of the imperial armed forces and put in charge of all mages and magitek soldiers and mechanized units fighting for the New Overlander Empire. During the Second Dimensional War, Xander led his men to many victories against the Eggman Empire and Guardian Units of Nations and he showed his true brutal and sadist nature after imperial troops conquered Mega Central. In the invasion of the city, the mage captured and murdered plenty of overlanders guilty of crimes against magitek cult in the past empire of Charlemagne, included the High Chancellor of Mega Central who was tortured for days before being publicly executed by Xander. After the massacre, the technomage started to be called "The Butcher of Mega Central" by his men and his reputation as torturer and perpetrator of crimes against war prisoners and sympathizers of United Federation and Dark Legion spreaded in the whole empire and in other nations too. Personality: Sadist, ruthless and cold as ice, Xander knows no mercy for anyone who dares to oppose the New Overlander Empire and he commands his squads of mages and soldiers with an iron fist. He shows contempt and despise for overlanders serving Eggman or GUN, and he has no qualms into torturing and executing whoever he considers a "traitor" of his nation and his people. Likes/Dislikes: 'Likes: 'Emperor, Magitek, victory, being feared, torturing and killing "traitors" '''Dislikes: '''Mobians, United Federation, Eggman Empire, being defeated, his army losing against an enemy, traitors Abilities/Powers: As High Mage of the imperial army, his abilities and power are a touch challenge for anyone who attempts to challenge him and all the overlanders under his command. He is known for being a brilliant strategist and with his tactics he led overlanders to victory against tougher and stronger opponents even in desperate situations and he is always sorrounded by his mages and his magitek fighters. He knows plenty of attack and defense spells and in battle he can use his technomancy to control technology such as robotic units and energy weapons. He often uses this ability to cast control spells which push his mechanized units and magitek soldiers (or robots of the opposing faction) to shield him from enemy attacks while he fights against his opponent. Weaknesses: Due to his technomancy, energy weapons such as laser and plasma guns are no match for him, and his defense spells protect him from most of attacks of his enemies. Despite this, his magic has a limit and it can be consumed if used for a long time, forcing the mage to use his dagger or his laser handgun in combat while attempting to regain his energies, and his robes grant him a limited to no resistance against magical and psychic attacks. Common soldiers, cyborgs and robots have little to no chance to defeat Xander, though characters with special abilities and powers can fight him on equal terms with the right strategies and tactics. Trivia: - Xarden is inspired to an Elder Scrolls character called "Lord Naarifin" - Surpisingly, unlike many other overlanders, he doesn't seem to show xenophobic feelings against moebians, though he still doesn't trust them and is convinced one day they will backstab the overlanders. Category:Overlanders Category:Darkenergon35's Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Ultra-nationalists Category:Technomage Category:Males